1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to location tracking, and more particularly to apparatuses and methods for specifying and activating a location perimeter (referred to as a geo-fence) using a power efficient geo-fence solver.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a location service generally provided by application programming interfaces (API) on smart phones, and other location enabled devices, called geo-fencing. A geo-fence is a virtual perimeter imposed on a geographic area, where the user (e.g., application on a user equipment (UE)) describes areas of interests, either to get notification on entering/leaving or precise navigation in certain areas. For example, a dynamic geo-fence may be continuously defined around the UE so that the UE may retrieve points of interest (POI) geographically located within a dynamic geo-fence and provide those POI to the UE. However, continuous movement of the UE, such as might occur in a vehicle, may result in repeated geo-fence redefinition (i.e., the UE crosses over the geo-fence perimeter) and POI retrieval, both which may drain the UE's power source.
Therefore, there exists a need for apparatuses and methods for specifying and activating a geo-fence using a power efficient geo-fence solver.